Starlight Memories
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: After several years under the stars, Fate and Nanoha lament on their memories and deep feelings within each other and themselves. Takes place within MGLN Strikers prior to the forming of LPRF6. It turned M, so remember your styptic and tissues. NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is something that had been tormenting me for quite a while. I just couldn't put it into words. Naturally this is within MGLN StrikerS. Specifically in the gap of time between the prologue and the actual start of the story. I was thinking about making this 'M' but it didn't happen. My muse decided that she didn't want to share with you guys so this morphed more into a romantic piece. A bit sensual I will admit, and I think it's for the best. Thanks to Elder-master-sensei, the one who continues to beta my attempts at more challenging works. There could be still be a chance for more a more mature conclusion. _

The night skyline had fully come into view. The twilight decorated the pitch black as if to invite more stars and constellations. To any it would have seemed a calm and fitting sky, a sky fit for many things.

"Fate-chan … it's so pretty." A soft sleepy voice rose from the lap of the addressed. Reddish locks cascaded over the legs of 'Fate-chan'.

"Yes, very much so…" The soft voiced Fate replied as she continued to stroke the head of her addresser.

"Nanoha, what do you think about, when you look up at the stars?" Fate had asked this question quite frequently over the years. The answer changed in words over the years, but had become plainer as time marched forward.

Nanoha's eyes opened as the question had dissipated her hazy perception. She rolled back onto her legs and smiled warmly. Fate often asked the same questions over the years. It was her way of reinforcing her mind. As to remind herself, she was indeed there with her friends and the person she cared about the most.

"I think about if the people I care about are looking at the stars and remembering all the memories from the past, good or bad." Nanoha responded with a smile as she continued to look into Fate's eyes even as the latter blushed slightly and returned the smile.

"Wasn't there something else you told me?" Fate asked as Nanoha dropped her head to the side a bit. She then moved on her knees and slid one leg over Fate's lap as she straddled it. Her soft hands touched the sides of Fate's head as she moved to kiss her forehead. She then continued to bend down until her soft breath touched the latter's ear.

"When my precious Fate-chan is away from me, I wonder if she thinks about me when she looks up at the stars. I wonder if she misses me as terribly as I miss her." Nanoha whispered as she touched her head to Fate's and closed her eyes.

"She does, she does so much." Fate said as she reached up to the other side of Nanoha's head and then turned her head slightly as she kissed Nanoha's ear.

"Don't worry Nanoha; you are always in my thoughts. And when I get lonely, I think of when we are together. I think about the soft feel of your skin and how you smell." Fate said as her arms wrapped around her love.

"You are so cute, Fate-chan." Nanoha said with a giggle as she pulled loose and then looked down at Fate. Sapphire pulsed as it gazed into Ruby. The expression had been enough. This was rare indeed.

"I see …" Fate said as her hands slid up to the first button. She felt hands slide over her own and paused.

"Please savor me … Fate. I want you to have a new memory." Nanoha said as she smiled. Her hands traveled down the sides of Fate's arms and back up to her exposed shoulders. Fate complied as she finished unbuttoning Nanoha's shirt. Only in the most private moments was Fate addressed without an honorific. This had been more so since they had become intimate. It was a sign of having grown up. Fate was reminded of this as her hands parted Nanoha's shirt and slid along the soft skin of Nanoha's back.

Nanoha sighed lightly as she could feel the strength in Fate's hands. The hands that she wished to hold her. The hands that she wished to touch her. Yet she remained in that position. She could feel her face warming up as Fate's hands slowly traced down her back until they reached that point.

"Ahhhhh…mmmmm" Nanoha closed her mouth as her hands began to grip Fate's shoulders. Her body had told her head to look up as the small of her back was traced over and over again. For some reason whenever Fate touched her there, she could not help but feel the shocks going through her spine. Touching her there could easily make all other efforts fruitless. Fate, having sensed this, moved on from the small of Nanoha's back stopping just before her panty line.

"_Nanoha, May I?"_ Fate's eyes asked as a blush spread across her face.

The truth was that Nanoha's cries had done as much for her, as her fingers had done for Nanoha. The former smiled as she slid off and stepped back having taken Fate's hand and they just stood there for a moment. Until Nanoha reached around Fate pulling her bow out. The latter smiled and lifted her arms. Nanoha was only too happy to oblige as the dark nightie was the first to meet the floor. It had been followed by the shirt and two pairs of panties.

"Hold me… Fate" Nanoha asked as long arms slid around her and pulled her close. The warmth from Fate's skin dismissed any other thoughts or stresses as Nanoha leaned into her taller love.

"I could just stay like this forever."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well here's the rest of it. Muse changed her mind, lucky you guys. :3 this is a very private moment, so be sure to respect them. AKA: You don't want to see two perfectly healthy women perform love exercises of this sort then kindly leave. Thanks again to Elder-master for filing down the sharp edges on this piece. It seems her kohai still has much to learn. ;-;_

"Nanoha..." Fate said softly as held her love even closer still. Moments later Nanoha pushed away slightly and looked up with a mischievous smile.

"I promised Fate-chan a memory." Nanoha said as her posture changed slightly.

The unknowing would not notice such a subtle change, but it was more than enough for Fate. The moonlight that was cast between them betrayed not a single curve, as the light exposed Nanoha in a silver silhouette. Fate found herself tracing every inch of Nanoha's full and healthy body with her glance. It seemed that Nanoha was able to sense Fate's eyes, just as much as she would her hands. Her eyes remained closed as a blush crossed her features. Nanoha's legs shifted in an irregular pattern and her hips wiggled as the hot and slick sensation built inside of her.

"Pardon me." Fate said as she swept Nanoha up in her arms.

Nanoha latched on as if her body had taken control and left her mind in the back seat. The two were in no rush to make it back to the bed, as they continued to kiss slowly yet passionately. The dance had started some time ago with a touch, now with the sounds of shallow breathing, involuntary gasps and moans; the future was not far off. The kissing remained at a heated pace, but not yet feverish, as Nanoha's back touched the sheets.

Nanoha's legs obeyed instantly, but her arms remained locked around Fate's neck for moments after, before having finally released and coming to rest on her stomach. The haze continued to build, as did the heat on her face. The scent of Fate's and her own arousal seemed to only make her body heat up more. In a very short time, waiting any longer would become a horrible inferno of torture for her.

"Fate, I can't stand it any longer. Please, make love to me." Nanoha said just barely above a whisper, as if the room would be offended by her honest desire.

Nanoha, who had given so much to others for once, and every now and again, wanted something for herself. She could not help, but want it. Her body screamed for attention, her most private places burned for the coolness of touch. If it had been as her body wanted, the whisper would have turned to a scream. She could just barely keep from reaching down and...

"I love you, Nanoha." Fate said.

Nanoha smiled warmly as Fate's hands slid down to her sides. It wasn't until Fate was over her and had given them the cover of sheets that she allowed her legs to relax on either side of Fate's knees. The former smiled as she eased into place, with a hand to the right of Nanoha's waist, and then slid her left along the inside of Nanoha's right leg just ever so slightly.

"Nnnnu!" Nanoha's body arched into Fate as the heat turned into mind-blowing sensation. But Fate did not relent as she caressed the inside of right thigh, until Nanoha had become accustomed to the sensation. Soon after gaining her senses back, Nanoha moved her hands up to Fate's sides and then upward to grasp onto Fate's breasts.

A pitched gasp escaped from Fate's lips, as it seemed Nanoha was intent on returning the favor. Sweat from their closeness made Nanoha's hands slide around the soft flesh, even as Fate tried to stave off her own reaction, but like Nanoha was on the path to failure. Nanoha smiled back through her tear stroked face, as if not being the one to simply lose.

Fate had been hoping to wait a bit longer, but the scents caressing her nostrils were just too thick. She put the thought of what she was about to do aside and slid down out of Nanoha's grip. The latter knew where she was going and began to give light breaths of anticipation. Only one person was ever allowed to taste her core. It was meant for her and only her.

Her beloved Fate…

Fate tried to steal her nerves like the edge a blade, but they continued to fray. She tried to stop her quick breath, but it only got quicker. The air under the sheets was hot and thick with such a heavenly essence. Here was the sweet, slick ambrosia of which a single drop would sate her for many, many years, but more than that was coming forth, even now. The dark spot grew just under Nanoha's backside, but neither cared. The time had come; there was no way Fate could be stopped. Nanoha would need it now; Fate felt the quivers from Nanoha's legs as her tongue just brushed across her opening.

She needed more, they both needed more. And Fate was only too happy to oblige. Pushing her tongue deep, Fate could feel the essence bathe her mouth and it only made her crave more. If she could see Nanoha's face, the look of pure rapture was burned into Nanoha's features; she no longer cared about anything but Fate's tongue.

The hot warm sensation that continuously stabbed her insides brought forth the joy not only seeping from between Nanoha's legs, but it also escaped in the form of her ragged gasps. Her eyes had become hollow and her body had long since taken control. The sensations passed through her nerves, fired into her brain at the speed of light, and as hot as molten metal. She could not speak as ever heightened moans had taken their place.

This was her most vulnerable and yet her strongest. She could not control her body, but her mind was resolved. She was both selfish and selfless, both a harlot and a saint, but none of this mattered to anyone. For this was a private moment, shared only between two halves, who were melding together and becoming whole.

_My precious Fate-chan, my Fate, my Fate, my Fate..._

The name of Nanoha's love was the only thing she could think of, as the momentum building inside of her had stopped. Just a good push was all that was needed. But Nanoha felt the heat leave her, as a blond head poked out from under the covers. Fate's stare was glassy and intoxicated. Her breath brushed against Nanoha's chest as her face continued to blush. In nearly a flash, Fate felt the dampness of sweat on her back, as her perception had done a one-eighty. She was now on her back with Nanoha astride her.

As had happened so many times during the night, Fate's hands reached up and locked with Nanoha's. The latter balanced her weight onto the former's arms and shoulders, and then began her own slide. The slowness and tenderness that had also been present all night had surrendered to the last stage. For now the final layers had been stripped away, and all that was left was the drive to share the most precious thing yet again, as had happened on many nights before.

The sheet fell from Nanoha's back as her speed was no longer controlled. Grinding herself over Fate's core, Nanoha share the same sensation. Nanoha's sweat rolled down her back and over her hips as her hair started to stick in place. Her thoughts were only of the one beneath her now. She had received enough to sate her own desire. Now it was more about giving it back, that was adding to her desires.

Fate's expression nearly froze on her face as her hips stabbed up into Nanoha. It was approaching for both of them. Their movements had become wilder as did their voices as they called out to each other.

"Nanoha, I love Nanoha, my Nanoha."

"Fate, my precious Fate, I belong only to you. I've only ever belonged to you. I'll never belong to anyone else."

The statements seemed to spur on their quickening. Perhaps it was the severe truth that made the climax that much more exciting. When they both came, it seemed as if time stopped as their screams reached up into the stars they so adored. Was it ten seconds, a minute, or maybe two minutes? Neither of them could tell before the ringing stopped. As sight returned to normal, speech returned though a bit hoarse, and the sheet once again covered two forms.

"Where did that come from Fate-chan?" Nanoha said with a light giggle as she leaned into Fate's shoulder as she pulled the sheet up to her bust. "I guess my Fate-chan must really love me."

"Nanoha said she wanted to give me a new memory. And I'll say it is a very dear memory." Fate said as she sat having pulled Nanoha closer as they both continued from where they had left off.


End file.
